Chocolate chip kisses
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: ONESHOT! Zack gets a reward for doing his homework and the secret that he loves to bake with Cody gets the better of him and he just can't say no. They both love each other but dont know it, can a batch of cookies and a packet of chocolate chips help?


I own nothing besides the plot ^_^

"Cody! Do my homework for me" Zack pleaded from beside his younger twin with sad puppy eyes. Cody sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes though never letting his gaze falter from the piece of written-on paper that lent on a thick book on his lap.  
"You've asked me that six times already, Zack! I would have thought even a brain as incapable of decent vocabulary as yours would know that no means no. Which is the opposite of yes which means that I. will. Not. Do. It" Cody stated slowly, rubbing softly at a mistake he had made before rewriting the word slower. Zack stared at his brother yet again, though something caused his gaze to drop to Cody's deliciously pink tongue that licked his lips while he finished his sentence and set his pencil and paper down on the side-table. The older of the two gulped down the lump in his throat before deciding the cute pout Cody was sure to acquire if he carried on with his pleading was enough of a reason not to leave to go skateboarding with Bailey.

"Please Cody, I'll buy you whatever you need for your next baking experiment" Zack pleaded yet again, though this time he rubbed his cheek against Cody's slightly flushed cheeks like a cat and purred low in his throat. His eyes shot upwards as he saw that slightly erotic pout that he knew was bound to occur.

"Come on Codes, you know you absolutely **love **homework; hell, besides baking and video games it's the only thing you do do!" he chuckled happily at his brothers response, which was a light thump on his arm which felt nothing more then a tap from London.

"Zack, go and do your homework! Remember mom has left me to send her updates by letter and I will not hesitate to tell her about this" both pairs of eyes narrowed but neither dared to speak in fear of saying the wrong thing but of course, Zack's wit caught up to him first.

"Yeh…sure; you know that doesn't faze me right?" Zack chuckled at his twins' simplicity but couldn't help a loving smile that spread across his face.

"How about this then, if you finish your homework I'll let you bake with me and I'll even let you lick the spoon" Cody grinned, he knew his brother couldn't resist that much because in a fact, Zack loved to bake with his twin and even more so when they shared the spoon to lick afterwards.

"Fine! But we're making cookies" Zack pouted childishly but when Cody nodded in approval he left for his cabin to do his much hated homework.

It only took him half an hour, all with the thought of baking cookies in the boats' kitchen and since Cody was loved by the chefs there he had his own bit of the kitchen for when he wanted to bake at any time, day or night!"

A knock at his door brought Zack into reality and he answered the familiar knock childishly.

"No-ones in, leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Cody chuckled from the other side of the door and let himself into the room with a recipe book in his hand that was decorated in a cake and buns and frosting.

"Have you finished?" Cody asked with an arched eyebrow and when Zack nodded enthusiastically he knew his brother was telling the truth for once since there were pens and pencils littering the room and several sheets of paper were screwed up and overflowing the bin.

"Lets go, no-one will be in the kitchen so we can make whatever we want" both of them smiled but Zack immediately frowned when a familiar feeling in his stomach caught his attention.

_Go away you stupid feelings; he's my brother, my twin! He's not even gay let alone for me!" _Zack hissed to himself, his endearment for Cody almost overwhelmed him sometimes, but he knew he had to hold the feelings back for both of their sakes.

"Hey Codes…we've talked about my preferences right?" Zack stuttered slightly as they walked in unison down to the kitchen. Cody looked across to him and nodded gently, his eyes showed all the tenderness he could ever have wanted.

"Yes…we have. Why? Is someone being homophobic, because if they are just ignore them because they are clearly idiots with no self-decency" Cody stated, stroking reassuringly down Zack's arm that sent the skin underneath to burn like fire, but pleasantly all the same.

"No, it's not that but thanks. I just…want to know what your preference is. Because I never got to ask you and I was…" Zack got flustered as he tried to think of a reason to ask such a personal question, he had told Cody on his own free will when he fell for a guy that stayed at the Tipton hotel next door to them.

"You don't have to explain yourself Zack, I'm glad you asked me. I'm gay…like you. Oddly enough we both fell for the same guy all those years ago, Matt his name was wasn't it" Cody smiled, and seemed to think thoughtfully for a moment before opening the door to the kitchen and leading them both over to his special stove.

"Have you fallen for anyone since the incident with Bailey asking you out and you turning her down?" Cody asked sympathetically, white hues from the moon outside flooded into their space and turned their skin porcelain white and their eyes brighter.

"Yeh, though I don't have a chance with him. It's forbidden" Zack hinted sadly, getting the ingredients he knew so well.

"No love is forbidden if you both love each other Zack, if it feels right then it is meant to be" Cody reassured him, with a thankful smile at the help he started weighing the things and let Zack tip them into the large bowl that sat idly on the worktop in-between them both.

"What about you?"

"Yeh…though he doesn't love me. I'm the level headed one in us two…but I can't help but need him" Cody frowned, something in his eyes flickered and Zack knew immediately the feelings were mutual. He had seen that look before, when Maddie met her now husband and he couldn't help but pick his smaller, thinner and more feminine twin up onto the counter. The younger of the two squeaked slightly before laughing happily from his seat.

"This is unhygienic" he laughed happily though he continued to weigh the things out from his spot. They smiled contently, seeing each other in a different light that seemed to add to the effect that that night would be the one that Zack would either gain Cody as more then a brother, or lose him altogether.

"I'll clean it later, you just enjoy the view" Zack chuckled again though this time it was much more warming and slightly carefree for the time.

"Open that packet of chocolate chips Codes" Zack mumbled through a tongue full of the mixture and when Cody pouted he allowed the other to lick the same side of the spoon with a satisfied hum. Cody poured all of the contents besides a few into the mixture and when he took one into his mouth he set another by Zack's lips for him to take it which he did a bit more teasingly then anticipated. He took Cody's finger into his mouth as well and pressed the chocolate against the digits until it melted, he drew away slowly to study the slightly chocolate and saliva coated fingers before licking them clean and kissing the tips gently.

"You told me I should pursue my love, so I will and I will take the consequences" He stated, after Cody popped another chip into his mouth he immediately arched his neck slightly so he could reach the taunting lips that he latched onto his lips with his own, kissing him softly at first before begging for entrance to get the sweet. Cody chuckled breathily into the kiss as he figured the second motive to the heating kiss and pushed the chip to the side with his tongue before battling Zack out into where their mouths conjoined.

"You love me" He whispered finally as the chip was taken from his mouth and consumed by his twin.

"Yeh…do you love me?"

"I always have done you idiot! Now let's get these in the oven and baked so we can take a packet of chocolate chips up to bed with us" He winked and connected their lips for a second time, their eyes closing in content abandon followed by low moans, licks and nips. But all the while they couldn't help but think that each other was all they ever needed, and all they'll ever need from now on.

Please review, cookies for everyone that reviews ;)


End file.
